The present invention relates to a server system, a game device, and an information processing method.
When a player plays a game using an arcade game device, the player generally enjoys only one game upon insertion of coins or tokens corresponding to a specific amount. A game system using a player ID card has been developed in order to utilize the total game play of the player including the previous game play. Such a game system has become popular.
In this type of game system, a game device provided with a card reader that can read data from and write data into a player ID card and a server system are connected via a communication channel. When the player plays the game using an arbitrary game device utilizing the player ID card, player points are awarded to the player corresponding to victory or defeat and the like. The server system sums up and manages the player points corresponding to each player ID. The player is notified of nationwide ranking and the like. JP-A-2006-006853 discloses such a game system, for example.
The player enjoys only one game play when using such a game device. However, novel game playability is achieved by collecting each game play corresponding to each player to create player ranking. The correlation (connection) between game play and player ranking is widely known.
However, since player ranking connected with game play using the game device is aimed at each player, a plurality of players do not cooperate to play the game. Therefore, game playability is limited.